


if it gets you off

by FreshBrains



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does that make me a bad feminist?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it gets you off

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 [Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: _Glee, Quinn/Santana, exposure_.

“I bet you’re just _loving_ this,” Quinn said, voice low and husky from behind Santana.

Santana snorted, sparing Quinn a smoky glance in the mirror. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” She dabbed at her wine-red lipstick, cleaning up the corners.

“This,” Quinn said, taking a step closer so she could grip Santana’s bare thigh, right where the hem of her royal blue club dress met her skin. She slid her palm up, fingers warm and sure, yanking Santana’s dress higher and higher. “Every girl in here looking at you, at your legs and tits. It’s like you’re _asking_ for it.”

“Quinn Fabray,” Santana said with a mocking gasp, “did you just _slut shame_ me?” A girl stumbled into the bathroom, letting in the pulsing dance music before heading to a stall, paying the couple pressed together in front of the sinks no mind.

“Only because it gets you hot,” Quinn said dryly, slapping Santana’s ass. “Does that make me a bad feminist?” Her look of legitimate concern was irritatingly adorable, though Santana could see her lust was overriding her conscience.

Santana turned around, tucking her lipstick back into her clutch. “I don’t know,” she purred, eyes hooded, a look she knew could get Miss Quinn Fabray, Yale Scholar and Good Catholic Girl, wet in half a second. She brought a hand up to the low neckline of her dress and tugged it down to reveal the black lace of her bra and the curve of her breast. “Does _this_?” She let her black-painted nails trail down the edge of lace, just grazing skin.

Quinn swallowed hard, throat bobbing. She caught Santana’s wrist in her hand, grip firm. “Maybe we should do this somewhere else.” Her eyes darkened, pupils blown.

Santana grinned, all devious sensuality. “I’m starting to think you’d like it right here where anyone could see us, Fabray. Let everyone know I’m your girl.”

“Maybe,” Quinn said, tugging Santana into a stall. Her hands slid up Santana’s dress before the door was even closed. “But maybe we can just let them _hear_.”

The lock clicked and Santana laughed. “Then I guess we better make it loud.”


End file.
